Puckerman to the Rescue
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: One night together at a Halloween party can lead to so much more. Of course, it was never Puck's plan to fall in love with the girl he saved. And it wasn't her plan to go out with Noah Puckerman. But sometimes, you don't plan the great things that happen.
1. Chapter 1

It was time for the McKinley annual Halloween party, the party where all of the students dress up and pretend that they are not actually in the school gym. However, as under Figgins instructions, it is the Cheerios turn to plan it this year, and much to everyone's surprise. Sue is allowing them to cut into their budget. Therefore the whole school –even the bottom feeders like Jewfro-as Santana put it-knew this party was going to be the shit.

The day had come and the whole school was in a frenzy, The Cheerios where barking out last minute instructions. The jocks where discussing their girlfriends costumes, rating which one would look the finest- Santana as the devil (as Puck thought was appropriate. he wonders how Matt puts up with her) the other students discussing costume ideas and whose after party they where attending. Everyone in the school seemed to have caught the party fever even, Rachel Berry.

She usually didn't attend school dances worrying that something bad might happen, probably involving slushees. However since joining glee, she had made some real friends, friends that would be seen with her in public. So she was confident_ 'They would have her back' _as Mercedes put it. So she like the rest of the school was joining in the excitement however unlike the rest, she decided she was keeping her costume a secret, only Kurt knew as he helped her design it.

Puck, not one for school dances, knows he will have to make an appearance if he wants to get laid tonight. Plus Halloween is just an excuse for chicks to where next to nothing and call it a costume, which was all good in his book. He already knew what he was going to wear (not that he planned it or anything.) He went to the local costume shop and picked out awesome batman costume that looked exactly like the one in the movie. Plus batman was a total badass, he totally got all the hot chicks, which Puck could relate too, and batman was kind of his hero when he was a kid. So he had his night planned out, make an appearance-spike the punch-grind with some hot chick on the dance floor- pick up some hot chick-have crazy hot sex- leave before she wakes up- just the typical night for the Puckerone.

Some of the glee kids decided to arrive together. Tina, dressed as the angel of death, looked amazing in a black corset style dress that just fell right above the knee with knee high black boots, fish net tights, with black feathered angel wings. She was sat on Artie's knee, who looked awesome as John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever with his hair pushed back into a quiff style and a white suit with flared leg bottoms and a black 70's style shirt. They were both waiting in Kurt's living room, waiting for Kurt and Mercedes to _finally_ get ready and Rachel to arrive. They guessed she was waiting to make and entrance.

When Kurt and Mercedes finally came downstairs, they looked amazing. Artie and Tina could tell they put a lot of effort into their costumes. Mercedes was dressed as a very gothic traditional vampire (Which Tina approved of) she was wearing a black and a red 18th century style dress, with black lace detail under layers a that showed at the bottom, her black boots poking out underneath. Kurt linking his arm with hers came down in very dashing (as Kurt would call it) Mr. Darcy esque 19th century suit. With a black tail coat over a ruffled high collared shirt and a simple purple tie. Along with cream coloured breeches and black leather boots. And now all was left was for Rachel to arrive.

**here! well down there **

Ten minutes and one wine cooler later Rachel arrived at Kurt's home knocking on the door she felt a slight unease about attending the dance, however due to Kurt's and her own excellent Costume designing skills her identify will a remain a secret. As Kurt greeted her as the door he added a wink to let her know she looked great. It was actually great having Kurt because he was honest (sometimes brutally) when it came to clothing and appearances. That idea was reimbursed as she headed into to living room and took in the shocked expressions of the rest of the glee members. She had decided against going as anything from a musical, thinking it would be to obvious to recognise who she was and would honestly make her more of a target to the football and hockey Neanderthals (Noah, Finn, Mike and Matt excluded of course) she had decided to be a character from her favourite fairytale growing up, little red riding hood, except as Kurt put it a _'more sexed up version'_.

She has a long silk hooded cape, the hood covered the to the point to where her bangs started, leaving her long dark curls visible (except that they were now in full blown curls her hair was pretty much the same) the cape fell just to the back of her knee leaving the rest of the expanse of her leg visible. The cape fastens loosely across her chest leaving the front of her shoulders visible. Underneath it she had on a red skirt that fell just below mid-thigh with a white blouse that was cut down to her cleavage, which looked fuller due to the black leather corset she had on over the blouse. She also had white knee highs with plain red six inch stilettos. She was also carrying- at Kurt's request to look fully authentic – a small picnic basket and on her face she wore a plain red mask that stopped just before her nose (to remain anonymous) perfectly matching her scarlet red lip stick.

"Girl you look amazing" Mercedes commented still astonished that this was indeed Rachel Berry

"Yeah. Rach, wow you look beautiful" Tina added making Rachel full of confidence at the praise

"Thank you, you guy look pretty amazing too. We are so going to rock this place" Rachel added. During their months of friendship she had toned down her intense personality, however still went off in a Rachel Berry style tangent whenever she was angry, which Noah and Mr. Schue received frequently.

"So we ready to hit this shit" Artie remarked enthusiastically, making everyone laugh as they all rang out a chorus of "Hell yeahs!" (Heck in Rachel's case she may have chilled out a but she still was a Rachel berry and a good Jew) as they all headed out the door to McKinley.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel and the gang arrived, and just like she had hoped, no one recognized her. She looked around. People filled every inch of the gym. Purple, orange and black balloons covered the floor. Rachel looked around and saw so many different outfits, so many similar outfits. Everyone was stunning. The music was amazing. The songs were perfect, they blared loudly in her ears, and everyone else's too.

Finn, a pirate with perfectly torn up shirt and amazing red hat with an eye patch over one eye, left his date and walked over to her. "Would you, uh, like to dance?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. They danced for a few moments and she pulled away and walked over to the punch. She got a glass of punch and Sam, a Na'vi, but his paint was clearly just eyeshadow, walked over to her. "Hi, Little Red. You look beautiful."

She smiled at him and went back towards Kurt. "Kurt! How do I talk?"

He frowned, not having thought of what she would do to talk. Logically though, her voice was very unique, so she obviously couldn't talk normally. "Maybe, talk a little higher, or lower than normal, r like slur your words, or something."

She looked scared, but she wondered to the DJ. She heard Finn and Sam talking. "Who is she?" one asked.

"Uh, I don't know. She sure is hot though."

Rachel stood by the DJ and yelled in his ear. "Excuse me?" He looked at her, but turned the other way. "Hey! I want a song!" He squinted at her and nodded. "Thriller- Michael Jackson!"

He nodded and immediately put on her song, 'coz really, who can resist, she looked gorgeous. She went back out to the dance floor and started dancing in this amazing way, that if people knew it was Rachel, they wouldn't believe their eyes. But that was when the real trouble started. Karofsky, dressed as a, guess what, football player, came up to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled at her, getting her to leave the gym with him.

Puck decided that, although this wasn't his place, he needed to help that girl. Sure, he was sure that if he saved her, he'd get a little something something. He ran out into the hall. Quickly walking he turned and looked down the hall, then the other side. Then he heard a scream. He ran towards the sound until he saw Karofsky him holding Red's hair and pushing her to the floor. He stopped in his track. "Dammit Karofsky! Let go of her!"

Rachel sniffled and looked up at the voice. _Noah? _She pulled her hair away when Karofsky got distracted. "Hey! Come back 'Little Red.'"

Puck punched Karofsky in the nose, "Leave. Her! ALONE!" Karofsky tried to punch back, but Puck grabbed his wrist, "Hell no." Karofsky ran off like a little girl.

He held out a hand for Rachel, "Um, thank you, Puck."

He raised hi eyebrows, "Puck, huh? Who are you?"

"I'm. I'm, no one."

"That's totally not true. Obviously you go to our school, other wise they wouldn't let you in, so who are you?"

He looked handsome. A dashing, pure black, sexy batman. Rachel decided to do something she didn't normally do. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Leaning out to say something, he grabbed her waist again and pulled her in. He kissed her back. She kept kissing him. _Wow, I don't ever remember him being like that.___

He carefully, quietly, and inconspicuously pulled off her mask and looked into her eyes. He almost choked on his own breath as he pulled away. "Damn Berry!"

Her eyes widened, her hands flying up to her face. "You took off my mask!"

"Yeah, and look, it's Rachel Berry! Jeez, don't you think you could tell a person that before-" he stopped himself. Finishing that sentence wouldn't help anyone.

Rachel stared at him, grabbing the mask and placing it back on her nose. "Before what? Before you started falling for me? Before you decided I was hot? Before you realized I made you hot? Noah, I was there while we made out. I felt that. Please Noah, just 'coz you saw my face doesn't mean I'm not still me. Well, Red. "

He looked down, "You're right."

Rachel frowned, "I am? I mean, I am!"

He grabbed her waist and dragged her back to the gym, "Let's dance. Red."

They danced together and drank punch and had a blast, but then Kurt grabbed her arm. "Puckerman? You chose Puckerman?"

She smiled, "He chose me. Now, I'm gonna get back."

She went back and danced with him for an hour. Then he whispered something in her ear, and the two of them went to the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck unlocked his truck, "Get in Red."

Rachel stared at him. He truly looked just like batman, the way the moon shone behind his head, his cape flowing in the wind, she didn't think she'd ever felt this way about anyone. And then she started to feel worried about what might happen if- No. Nothing would happen. She had control, she knew it. He stared at her, "Berry, seriously. Get. In."

She shook her head, "Oh, of course. Sorry."

He rolled his eyes and got in, turned on the radio, and started driving. Rachel looked at the window blankly, "Noah, where are we going?"

He smiled, "Surprise."

She rested her head on the window, it rattled a little because it was an old truck. He turned on the radio and sang along, but not very well, clearly on purpose though. He turned to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him, "Hey, Rachel. What's up?"

"Just tired, I've never done this, party. Ever."

He laughed loudly, "You are so, funny? I don't know that word, just trust me, when we get where I'm taking you, all your sleepiness with disappear."

She shrugged. About five minutes later they arrived at this little lake. It had a big grassy hill, the grass green and lush. The water was cool to the touch, but perfectly clear, the moon reflected in the lake and the sound of birds flying above them. It was. Beautiful. She ran over to this big tree, "Oh my gosh! This is the tree I used to come to when I was a little girl!"

He chuckled, bringing a basket and a blanket to the tree. He laid down the blanket and the basket and pulled out a bottle of 'juice' and two glasses. Pouring 'juice' into both glasses he handed one to her and drank the other himself. Rachel stared at it, "This isn't, uh, well, um, alcohol, is it?"

"Hell no, Berry, why would I do that?"

"Maybe for the same reason you did with Quinn?"

"Rachel, no. Why would I do that to you? You aren't a slutty cheerleader."

She thought about it for a second, and grabbed the glass, "If you insist." She chugged the whole glass, made a weird face, and handed it back to him. "That is _horrible_ juice. More please."

After about five glasses, each, Rachel was a little tipsy. She took off her shoes and costume, spare her bra and panties. Puck took off all but his boxers, "You sure about this, Berry?"

She nodded, giggling insanely, "Grab my hand."

"Ok," he grabbed her hand, and the two jumped in the water.

Rachel screamed, "Oh my God! This is freezing!"

"Hahaha, it is! Let's hold each other for warmth."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, and grabbed her butt. "Puck!"

He laughed, the kissed her on the lips. She tumbled a little and started to go under, but stopped kissing him and stood back up, "Let's get out of this water."

He ran a couple strides ahead and held her hand as if she were a princess, leading her out of the water. The both toppled over laughing on the grass. Then he started putting his moves on her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her under him, kissing her all the while. She laid patiently, her eyes rolling back into her head. This is what she'd longed for, this is what he'd dressed up for. This is what Rachel had waited for, but right now, she was drunk, and everything else was a blur.

Rachel woke up on her bed, with her costume still on. She shrugged, thinking nothing of it. She got up and took a cold shower, because for some reason her head was pounding like crazy. She got out, got dressed, and blow dried her hair, pulled it into a ponytail and got ready to leave for Kurt's. They had planned on going to the mall today. She got in her little volkswagen beetle. She started driving when her phone rang.

"Hello, Rachel speaking."

Kurt answered on the other line, "Yeah Rach, I know, I called you. Are we still on for the mall?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe you were still with Puck."

"Noah? I never even saw Noah last ni-" then she remembered. Rachel had dressed up as Little Red Riding and he had saved her from Karofsky, then they went to a park, and she had some wine, and, everything else was blank. Oh well. "Oh, yeah. I remember now."

"So, what did you guys do after you left?"

"We went to a lake, and then we had a little picnic."

"Ooo romantic."

"I guess, yeah, well I'm almost at your house, so bye."

"Bye."

Rachel pulled into his driveway and he ran out and hopped in, "Blue bug slug!"

"Do you have to do that every time you see my car, Kurt?"

"Let me think. Yes!"

They drove to the mall, grabbed two orange julius, and wandered around the store. The pair passed by Victoria's Secret and Kurt stared loonily, "They don't make this kind of gorgeous undergarments for us you know? You probably don't even realize how lucky you are."

"Can't say I do. Let's go, I hear there is an amazing dress store just a little further down from here."

Kurt skipped to catch up with her, as she hadn't stopped to star at the big Victoria's Secret sign. "Let's go Rachel."

The clerk helped them both find gorgeous things to try on, and they were having so much fun playing dress-up. Neither one planned on buying a dress. Rachel tried on one dress that blew her mind. It was short and white, and the whole thing felt furry. It had a cheetah print belt around the middle. She was this close to buying it, then she looked at the price tag. $1195.00. Rachel didn't know anyone with that kind of money.

She and Kurt left empty handed, and went downstairs to get their nails done. They decided on pedicures first. The lady was almost done with one foot when Rachel's phone rang.

"Hello, Rachel here."

"Hey Berry."

"Hi Noah."

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember everything."

"Oh, do you remember when we became two wild animals on the grass?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! No! I think I need to call you back later."

"Ok babe. Later," his line clicked, and then the dial tone was the only thing to accompany Kurt's nagging voice.

"Well? Rachel! What did he want?"

"He told me we, well you know. That makes him my first."

"Oh my gosh! Tell me everything he said!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I really love all the story alerts and favorite alerts. The reviews are great too! I would love to get some more opinions on the story, so if you can spare a **

**couple minutes to review, please do (:**

**R&R please. Enjoy! **

Rachel woke up the next morning upset that she'd had to tell Kurt more than she wanted to share, had gone home, cried, and went to sleep. Yeah, she had wanted him. She always wanted him, she just always hid it. And now it was Monday morning, and she had to face him.

She got dressed in her favorite jumper and put her hair in pigtails. Sure, this may not have been the girl Puck saw, but she had to remind him who she really was. She grabbed an apple and a bottle of orange juice and ran out the door. She walked into school and went to her locker to find, none other than the loud obnoxious, Puck waiting for her. "Hey Berry, sup?"

"Nothing. I am simply going to my locker," Rachel replied trying to look nonchalant as she struggled with the books in locker, looking for the paper that was due today in history class. She couldn't find it and it was frustrating her a lot.

"Well, maybe later you can come over to my house and we can, hang out," he raised his eyebrow, looking completely confident, and convincing her so, considering his stomach was full of butterflies. She felt immediately turned on, but hid it in the fact that her paper had still not shown up.

Rachel didn't look at his face. She stood straight up, trying to gain height and confidence, and said very matter-of-factly, "I do not want our night on Saturday to be what will define our relationship, Noah."

He rolled his eyes and leaned on the locker next to hers, "C'mon Berry, that's all that ever defines any of my 'relationships.'"

She sighed, on the brink of giving up on her paper, and turned to face him, looking up of course, and poured her heart, sort of. "Noah, I like you, I won't lie, and what we did on Saturday, I'd been wanting you to do for a very long time, but I am not that kind of girl, so if you want to take me out on a proper date, maybe more than once, and dress nicely, than we can become something more. And yes, something more does involve sex."

His eyes widened. He hadn't expected this. No girl ever talked to him this way, and he liked it. She was firm, and knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was him. A giant smile spread across his face, "How about BreadstiX on Wednesday?"

She let out a quick and unnoticed sigh of relief, followed by a small smile that could, honestly, light up the whole world. "I would _love_ to, Noah," she smiled at him.

He smiled back, and pulled her paper out from behind him, "Here."

She gapped at him, "You suck."

He chuckled and walked faster to catch up with her, "I had to keep your attention some how."

"Fine, I suppose I can forgive you." She turned down her hall, then stopped and turned, "You don't have any classes in this hall. What are you doing?"

"You know, I don't know. See you later."

She walked in the class and laid the paper on her teacher's desk. Sitting down at her normal desk, she pulled out her notebook. Rachel was never one to doodle, but something made her change her mind today. She drew his name, Noah, all over the page, surrounded by hearts and smiles and more hearts. She kept doodling like this 'til she heard her teacher calling her name.

"Miss. Berry? Care to answer the question?"

Rachel quickly stared at the board and answered carefully, hoping she was right, "The second option."

"Correct, and so if you-"

She stopped listening to him. Music played in her head as she thought of him, No Air, she drew more doodles, picturing his face. It was simple, she was in love. She fell in love with dare-devil, slushee throwing, pick on everyone you see, use drugs in cupcakes, impregnate your best friend's girlfriend, boob loving Noah Puckerman. How had this happened? She had no clue, but she definitely felt different with him, in a good way.

The bell rang and she closed her notebook and quickly jumped up. She went to Kurt's locker quickly. "Oh my gosh, guess what Kurt?"

"You finally bought that strawberry lipgloss I told you to buy like last month?"

"Uh, no. I'm going out with Noah. Like, officially."

"Oh my lord! No!"

She nodded anxiously, "It's true."

Kurt's eyes widened, "This is wonderful! You have to tell me all about it! Oh my gosh we can double date now! I'm so happy, for you of course."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Kurt was so insane, but that thought alone made her smile. Let's face it, Kurt was is and always will be her best friend. She giggled, "As long as you don't steal him, I will gladly have a movie night with you Saturday and dish everything."

Kurt smiled and slammed his locker, "That's my Rachel."

She laughed a little as the two hooked arms and walked to glee. Rachel stared at the window as they walked, it was raining. Great. They turned the small corner and entered the room. "Did you decide dicks weren't your thing, or does she not just have_ man-_hands?" Santana asked as the two walked in.

"To answer that, I do still like men, and Rachel is simply my bestie."

Puck stood up and walked to her, "Shut up Satan. I know she's a _girl_ 'coz when I was with her on Saturday, I realized she was much better at _being_ a girl than you are."

Santana, clearly offended, turned back to Brittany for a second. Then she stopped and turned slowly back to the three, who had started talking, "Wait a second. You left the party on Saturday with the Little Red Riding Hood girl. So are you saying Rachel was her?"

Rachel felt the blood rush to her cheeks, causing her to look down. Puck wrapped his arm around her waist and stood proud, "Hell yeah she was. Got a problem?"

Rachel noticed Finn and Sam blush and turn their heads. She laughed lightly, and Puck grabbed her hand leading her like a princess to their seat, just like he had on Saturday. Mr. Schue walked in and sat down on his chair. He didn't say a word. Rachel looked at Mercedes and Kurt, and Tina and Artie. Then she whispered to Puck, "Noah, why isn't he talking."

He shrugged, "'Don't know."

"Mr. Schue, is something the matter?"

"Yes. You all are so wrapped up in 'drama' and relationships, that you have forgotten what you are doing here. You are in school to learn, to get opportunities to things you wouldn't get to do else where. I never had a teacher who cared about me the way any one of your teachers care, and what do you all do? Take it for granted," he frowned and sat back down after standing up to rant. Brittany was crying. "What's wrong Brittany?"

"I'm taking school because we gave up my granny?"

"No, you're taking it for _granted_. No school would take your grandmother, plus this is a public school, you don't have to pay" Rachel explained.

Brittany sniffled, and wiped her noes, "Oh."

Mr. Schue shook his head and sat down. "Well any ideas?"

Rachel raised her hand, "I would like to sing Perfect Two with Noah."

Quinn and Finn rolled their eyes. Puck shrunk in his seat. "Absolutely, anyone else?" Mr. Schue said.

Rachel smiled and clapped her hands. Puck turned and whispered in her ear, "Why are we gonna sing that song? Plus it's a solo!"

"Let me work my magic Noah."

"Ok, fine, since no one will choose to volunteer, than I will choose. Rachel and Puck have set our category with love songs, so I will add songs to it. Quinn would be willing to sing Love Song by Sara Bareilles?"

Quinn smiled, "Sure. I love that song."

"Santana and Brittany, would you be interested in Something to Talk About by Bonnie Raitt?"

"Uh, if Santana does, then I don't see why not?"

"Yeah, whatever, sure."

Mr. Schue did a yes thing with his arm, "Great. Ok, everyone is gonna sing Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson."

The class cheered.

Mercedes shot up her hand, "I want a song Mr. Schue."

Tina raised her hand quietly, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a song either."

"That's right sista'!" Mercedes high fived her.

Mr. Schue sighed, "How about a duet?"

"Sure, I love Tina,"

Tina laughed, "Love you too Cedes'."

"I know this great song, that you probably haven't heard, but I heard it on the radio the other day, and it's awesome. It's called A Message From Your Heart."

"Sounds cool."

"Works for me," Tina sat back.

"Great." The bell rang and everyone was gone.

The rest of the day flew by, and Rachel talked to a couple other friends. Mercedes was against her dating Puck, "Sweetie, I freaking love you, with all my heart, and if he hurts you, and he will hurt, it will suck ass."

"He won't hurt me."

"What if he knocks you up. Huh? Was he all that great with Quinn and Beth? No."

"Good point." And that's when Rachel decided to test Noah Puckerman, and his ability to be a 'good' boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel thought of a couple ideas; pregnancy, death, failing, and illness. If he didn't have a good response, she was in trouble. So after school she smeared her mascara and put on some fake tears. She started walking with Tina down the hall, Tina hugging her and Rachel crying. Puck ran over quickly, "What's wrong?"

"I, I need to talk to you," Rachel sniffled. "Over here."

Puck walked over to her and the two sat down on a bench in the courtyard, "What's up babe?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Puck rubbed her back, not showing his fear, "It's alright, you'll be ok. We'll be ok. I'll get a job and ask my mom for help and everything will be fine."

Rachel sniffled, "Ok, thanks." She hugged him and got up, saying she had to use the restroom. She met Mercedes in there, "He was awesome. He told me we'd be fine and he'd find a way to make money. Now help me fix my make-up."

Mercedes frowned, pulling out her make remover, "That is so weird. It like he actually cares about you?"

Rachel looked at her, "What the hell?"

"Well I'm just saying. He's Puck you know? He doesn't deeply care," Mercedes gently rubbed the make up off Rachel's face, handing her a pencil and mascara brush for her to fix it with.

"Well he clearly cares about me!" she said, gently placing new eyeliner on.

"Or, he learned better with Quinn. You'll have to say it was a false positive."

"Fine."

The next day, she arrived looking really sad. Puck immediately noticed, "What's up?"

"Well, see, it was a false positive, but, I got my report card, and I'm failing. Next year, when you go on to be a junior, I'm gonna be stuck here."

"That sucks. Maybe you can take summer school. Or ask Artie for tutoring, I'll help pay for the lessons."

"Thanks, you're great," she kissed him and skipped away. She found Mercedes waiting at Rachel's locker. "He, again, was supportive. I'm done."

"Fine, fine. But I think you should try one more."

"Fine!"

At lunch, Rachel explained to Puck that her teacher hadn't graded all her work, and put them in as zeros. He was so happy she wasn't gonna fail after all. She just didn't know how to handle what she was going to do next. But she had a plan.

The next day, after school, she was walking with him to the courtyard. Her phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello? Oh my gosh! Ok, ok. I'm coming."

Puck stopped her, "Woah! What's wrong?"

"My father's in a coma!"

"Oh my God, that's ho-" suddenly a small car made a beep, and two men, Rachel's parents, waved at her. "What the fuck, Rachel? Both your dads are right there."

"I, I was testing you."

"Testing me? What? The pregnancy, the failing, the coma? They were 'tests?'"

"Mercedes said I couldn't trust, you would do to me what you did to Quinn, so I had to test you."

"I can't believe you Rachel. Glad I passed your tests, but I guess you really didn't pass mine. Bye Rachel."

Rachel walked to her parent's car slowly, _real_ tears falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong Rachel?" her father asked when she got in the car.

"Nothing, can we just go home?"

They got home and Rachel ran to her room, slammed her door, turned on her music, and cried. She cried, and didn't do her homework, and cried, and missed dinner, and cried, and heard her phone ring. She quickly picked it up, "Noah?"

"Hell no Rachel. It's Mercedes."

"He dumped me, for testing him. After he passed all the tests."

"I'm. I'm sorry Rachel."

"Yeah, whatever. Unless you can fix your freaking mess, or tell me how to fix mine, I don't want to talk."

"Maybe you should go visit him, and talk to him. Or maybe even call him."

"Call him? Do you think I haven't tried? I've heard his voicemail so many times now, I know it by heart."

"Go to his house. I can come get ya if that's all you need."

"Yeah, no. I'll walk."

"It's raining Rachel."

"I'll be fine."

She hung up. Pulling a sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants over her clothes, she crawled out of her window. Running down a couple of blocks, she got to Puck's house, drenched in rain. She dragged her feet up the two porch steps. Shivering, she knocked on the door twice. No answer. She rang the doorbell. "Who is it?" a voice called.

"Rachel."

"I'll go get Noah."

Rachel waited there, sliding against the wall so she could pull her knees to her chest to keep warm. He opened the door, but hesitated when he saw who it was, "What do'you want?"

"Noah, I'm sorry. I feel bad. I, I made a mistake, but I love you. I love you more than anyone."

"Forget it," he shut the door. She quickly shoved her shoe in-between.

"Noah, give me another chance. Please?"

"I don't want to, but you're cold, and wet, and a small small part of me still cares. Come in." Rachel jumped up and ran into his doorway. After she got in though, she stood there awkwardly. Puck rolled his eyes, turned and went to get a towel. "Here."

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Can I stay in your room, for now?"

He nodded reluctantly, "Yeah."

She followed him to his room. He pulled out a pair of his sweatpants, and a t-shirt that was two sizes too big for her. She looked awkwardly at him. "I've seen you naked Rachel, you can change here."

She pulled off her sweatshirt and sweatpants, and her skirt and top, and pulled his clothes on over her body. "I'm sorry Noah."

"Stop saying that."

"Sorry."

"You said it again."

"Are you still mad?"

"Yeah, I'm still mad."

"Please forgive me. I love you. I'll do anything. Please."

He had to admit, he couldn't resist her in his clothes, "Fine. Come here."

She ran over and sat on his lap. She was happy to be back with him again.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter sorta sucked. I'll try my hardest to make the next one so much better.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was so happy everything was perfect again. Of course, Rachel didn't know Puck hated how he hadn't gotten any since the accident that one night. He had needs, and it got the best of him. That combined with the fact that he was still super pissed at Rachel. During third period, him and Santana went to the girls' bathroom and did it. Of course, Rachel happened to need to go to the bathroom at that time, and heard them.

She stormed out there, huffing loudly to ensure he heard. Then she stomped off to Glee. Him and Santana arrived shortly. She walked over to him, "Noah, I just wanted to let you know I am breaking up with you. Any plans we may have had won't be done."

Santana laughed, "Oh no! He doesn't have to spend time with Man Hands! Sounds horrible!"

"Thank you for your input Santana, but I simply didn't say anything directed towards you."

Puck stood up confused, grabbed Rachel's hand, and walked over to the other side of the room with her, "What is this all about Red?"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, "You pretend you don't know. As if you don't remember where you were five minutes ago. I know right now, that's all you're thinking about. One, about how much you loved it," she said with fake enthusiasm, "and two, that I'm breaking up with you because of that. Well, you are correct, I am breaking up with you because of your unfaithfulness. I'm sorry."

He frowned, "The fuck Berry? You're breaking up with me? Coz I had to get some? Seems hardly fair."

"How? If I had slept with Finn five minutes ago, you would kill him, and never talk to me again."

Puck thought about it for a second, as though he had an argument ready, but sighed in defeat, "Yeah, that's true, but it's not the same."

Rachel put her hand on her hip, "You are so sexist! We're done. The end. No discussion. Bye." Rachel waved as she walked away.

Puck sighed and looked down. "Fuck," he mumbled.

Rachel sat down, trying not to cry. She had to get ahead of him. Finn was single right? Maybe they could get back together. She'd have to do that later, right now she would listen to everything Mr. Schue had to say.

The bell rang and Rachel caught up with Finn, "Hey, Finn."

"Oh, hey Rachel. What's up?"

"Wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Great, pick me up at seven."

Rachel spent all day thinking of how she could make Puck jealous, you know, besides dating Finn. After she went out on her date tonight, she'd go to the mall and get some amazing outfits. And she'd be sexy. She felt strong. She went home and got dressed, did her hair, and make up. Her and Finn would just happen to go to the same place she happened to know Puck would be at. She strut in shorts from Hollister and a red and white striped tank top from Macy's. Her hair was curled and she did her make up perfectly.

Finn rang her doorbell. She opened the door, "Hi Finn."

"Whoa, Rachel, you, uh, you look, wow."

Rachel blushed, "Thanks."

Finn took her to his car, "Where are we going?"

Rachel thought about it for a second, as if she had to think about it, "That coffee shop on the corner of 21st and Orchard."

Finn smiled that goofy smile, "Sure, let's go." They got there in about ten minutes, after all, Lima is pretty small. Finn opened the door to the coffee shop and let Rachel go in. She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her waist. They got in line, and Finn noticed Puck and some chick at a table nearby. "Hey look, it's Puck. Did you know he was here?"

Rachel frowned innocently, "No. I had no idea. Weird."

"Should we say hi?"

"Nah. Let's just order." Finn shrugged and waited for their turn. She remembered faguely why she liked him. He was tall and cute, and sweet. He cared about her a lot. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Puck, "Oh, hi Noah."

"Hey Rachel, Finn. What are you guys doing here?"

Finn smiled, "I was taking her out to coffee. What about you?"

Puck nodded back to the girl, "Cheerio." Finn nodded knowingly.

Rachel smiled evilly at Puck, "Anyway nice seeing you, Noah. Bye."

Puck stared at her longingly. He made such a mistake, he could see it in her legs. He put on a fake smile, "Same to you. See ya." He walked back to his date and kissed her face. Rachel felt her heart ache. Why was she doing this?

Her and Finn and a great date. He kissed her and dropped her off at her house. She went upstairs, her parents both asleep, and put her PJs on. Looking at her calendar she noticed she was late. Weird. She laid in bed, checking Facebook on her iPhone. Mercedes commented on her status change apologizing. _Yeah, whatever, _she thought. Her phone buzzed, a new text. It was from Puck. She read it and replied.

_Noah: Trying to make me jealous_

_Rachel: No_

_Noah: You knew I was going there, I posted it on Facebook_

_Rachel: So? I didn't see it? Were you trying to make me jealous?_

_Noah: How?_

_Rachel: Uh, one, you kissed your "girlfriend" right after you talked to me and Finn, and maybe you wanted me to come there._

_Noah: I can't believe you think that way of me_

_Rachel: Why shouldn't I Mr. Santana is totally bangable?"_

_Noah: Wow, you're ridiculous_

_Rachel: I'm ridiculous?_

_Noah: Yeah, you're ridiculous. You just throw that in my face, is that how you're always gonna be? Manipulative?_

_Rachel: I hate you._

Rachel was crying. She hated him so much for making it impossible to not love him. Puck got the message and frowned. She hated him? Really? He hurt her that bad?

_Noah: What?_

_Rachel: Yeah, that's right. I hate you._

_Noah: You __**hate**__ me? Don't you think that's a bit dramatic._

_Rachel: I gotta go to bed._

Rachel put her phone down and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Rachel woke up and took a shower. It was Saturday. She went down for breakfast and got dressed to go out shopping with Kurt as planned. She drove to Kurt's house and walked up to the door, knocking lightly. Finn answered, wearing nothing but PJ pants. He blushed, "Hi Rachel. Here to pick up Kurt?"

Rachel giggled a little at the sight. She'd forgotten their parents had gotten married, "Yeah."

Finn shuffled his feet, "Uh, he might be a while. You know Kurt, wanna come in?" Rachel nodded and followed him inside, where she sat on the couch. Finn's mom said hi and Kurt's dad nodded. She just sat there waiting, watching Finn look for something to eat. She stood up and went into the kitchen. She tapped Finn's shoulder and when he turned around, she kissed him. He smiled and hugged her, "What was that for?"

"I don't know, just felt like it."

Then Kurt came down, "Hey Rachel, Rachel's lover. You should have heard him talk about you last night when he got home. Oh boy, I thought I might go deaf." Finn blushed, "Anyway, lets go. I have a date with Blaine later that I will **not** miss." Finn and Rachel laughed a little.

"Let's go Kurt, bye Finn." They walked out and the two got in her car. They started driving and Kurt turned the music on. Rachel looked down, "What did he say about me?"

"How beautiful you were last night, and sweet, and only focusing on him. Basically you were wonderful and amazing and perfect and he's missed you so much. He also mentioned something about Puck being a lousy boyfriend to you."

Rachel felt bad. She was using him, "Oh, that's so sweet."

Kurt shrugged, "Yeah. So where are we shopping?"

"Forever 21 first. The I don't know." They got to the mall and found the store. After about an hour of shopping, Rachel frowned and ran out of the store. Kurt quickly followed her. She ran to the bathroom so he had to stop and wait outside.

She came out five minutes later, "Uh, what the hell Rachel?"

"I think I need to go home."

"Why? What happened?"

"I threw up."

Kurt's eyes widened, "You aren't, you know. I mean you did mention being your period being late."

Rachel shivered, "I don't know."

Kurt put his arm around her shoulders, "It's ok, we'll just go to a drugstore, and I'll buy a pregnancy test, and everything will be fine. I promise." Rachel nodded and they left the mall without buying anything. When Kurt went in and up to the register to pay for it, he saw Santana at the counter. She laughed when she saw what he put on the counter, "Wow Lady, did you decide you **weren't** gay after all?"

"No, it's for a homeless lady down the street."

"Oh, so Manhands?"

Kurt gaped, "Uh, no. Why would you think that?"

Santana rolled her eyes and pointed, "Maybe coz there's a brunette sitting in Manhand's car that looks like Manhands, and has a worried face."

Kurt bit his lip, "Oh yeah. She's driving me to the homeless lady."

"Whatever." Kurt finished paying and left. He got in the car and handed it to Rachel.

"Was that Santana?"

Kurt made a nervous face, "Yeah. And she sorta figured it out."

Rachel breathed in, "Ok, one, I'm not telling anybody but you until I have to, two, I'm sorry, I have to dump Finn, and three, you can't tell ANYONE!"

Kurt mocked surrender, "Yeah, sure, duh." They drove to her house, her parent's out on a date or shopping or something. She went up stairs and Kurt waited on her couch for about ten minutes. Rachel walked down the stairs, a noticeable tear running down her cheek. "Well?" Rachel rubbed her eye and took a deep breathe, about to speak but burst into tears. "Was it positive?" Rachel nodded and he hugged her. "It's ok, it's ok. I'll be here. Your best friend. I swear. In fact, I'll go with you to dump Finn too."

Rachel sniffled, "Ok, ok. I can handle that. Oh my god, I'm gonna have a kid. How am I gonna go to Broadway? Or ever leave Lima? How will I accomplish anything?" She burst into tears again. Kurt went to the fridge and grabbed her a Sierra Mist. She drank it without stopping, "Thanks."

He shrugged, "Pull yourself together and then we'll go back and break up with Finn." And so, they went to MTV and watched some crap for half an hour, and Kurt fixed her make-up and they drove back to his house.

Kurt opened the door, "Dad, Carole, I'm back!"

Finn peaked his head around the living room wall, "They had double date with Rachel's parents."

Rachel whispered something to Kurt and he went to the kitchen. She walked over to Finn and sat next to him, "Uh, Finn, I don't think we should keep going out."

Finn frowned, pain filling his eyes, "Why?"

"It's just, I think I still love Noah."

Finn stood up and threw his bottle of root beer to the floor with a crash, "Dammit! Puckerman's always getting my girlfriends! Just go."

Rachel left, keeping in tears as she drove to Puck's house. She knocked on the door and waited. His mom opened the door, "Oh hi Rachel. Noah's upstairs, just go knock on his door."

Rachel smiled and headed for the stairs, "Thanks Mrs. Puckerman." She ran to his door and knocked anxiously.

She could hear his voice. "Jeez Ma, I told you knock once and I'll- Hey Rachel."

"I want you back."

He smirked, "Miss your Puckerone love?"

"Yeah." Her phone buzzed.

_Kurt: Finn is so frickin' pissed. He won't stop going on and on about how Puck is such a man whore and steals all the dudes girls. Is being with him worth it?"_

_Rachel: Do I wanna be Quinn? _

_Kurt: Ugh! Fine. You owe me_

_Rachel: Yeah the "you owe me" list keeps getting longer and longer._

"Uh, Red?"

She looked up, "Sorry, Kurt. Something about not having gotten the right color of shirt. I don't know." She smiled and laid in his bed. He laid next to her and hugged her. She breathed in. Suddenly tears started to roll down her cheek again.

Puck touched her tear with his thumb, "What's wrong?"

Rachel sniffled, "Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." She laid with him for about an hour before she complained about needing to go home. After she got home, she called Kurt. "Hey, I don't know if this is a good idea. Maybe I should get an abortion."

Kurt grumbled, "No you should not. You're pregnant, it happens. I mean duh, that's how we repopulate. But seriously, don't. You can do this, you're strong. And your dads will help you. Pinky swear."

"Ok, fine. Well I need to go to sleep then. I'm gonna chill tomorrow, so I'll see you on Monday. Night."

"Night."

Rachel laid down and covered her body with her blanket, and face with her pillow. Monday would be tough.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: By the way, I'm not sure if I mentioned anything about this, but, they are Juniors, Kurt never left, but he is dating Blaine, and they are about to go to Regionals. Also, Finn never sang I'll Stand By You. It's one week from Thanksgiving. **

**I usually forget to say this, but no, I don't own Glee, or any music mentioned.**

Monday morning Rachel walked over to Kurt's locker, "By the way, I wanted to apologize. Our Saturday movie kinda got canceled." Kurt laughed, saying that it had crossed his mind too. Her and Kurt walked to first period together, both headed to the same class. "Maybe we can have our movie night next Saturday?"

Kurt nodded, "So are you excited for Regionals?"

Rachel nodded, "Of course! I'm just so glad that I won't be showing by then. Didn't Mr. Schue say what songs he decided we would sing?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, maybe he'll tell us later." They walked into class and went to their seats. Nothing exciting happened until fourth period, Glee.

Rachel walked in, sitting next to Puck she grabbed his hand, smiling. "Hey babe, I need to talk to you later, maybe you can come over to my house after football practice? I'll wait with you." Rachel was really sad inside, but she wasn't gonna let pregnancy get her down.

Puck gave her hand a light squeeze, "Absolutely. Is something wrong?" Rachel frowned, unsure wether you would call 'pregnant' something wrong? Unfortunately, she didn't have to answer.

"You're pregnant Rachel?" Finn said loud enough to get everyone's attention as he walked through to choir room doors. "So that's why you dumped me and went back to Puck!"

Rachel went pink, her hormones telling her to either throw up, cry, or kick Finn in the nuts. She simply frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about Finn. I was never, and am not, pregnant. You must be mistaken."

Finn faked a puzzled look, then glanced at Kurt, who looked scared shitless, "No, last night I heard Kurt on the phone, talking about how abortion wasn't an option. Then he mentioned something about _dads_. Plural. Which means you. So go ahead, admit it."

Rachel looked like she was gonna burst into tears. She started hyperventilating. She swallowed once and took a deep breathe. She did it all in one moment and immediately denied everything. Then Puck gave Finn a dirty look, "Are you so desperate to not look pathetic that you have to make up lies about other people? That's just sad dude."

Finn walked over to Kurt and grabbed his phone. Kurt tried to get it back, but he wasn't strong enough, or tall enough. Finn opened the text conversation between Rachel and Kurt. "Rachel, 'Do I wanna be Quinn?' Damn Rachel, we all know it, just say it, it will make you look better."

Puck glanced at Rachel, "Rach, is this true?"

Rachel started to cry. She ran out of the room. Kurt and Mercedes ran after her. The bell rang and everyone in Glee went back to normal, except Puck, who wasn't sure wether to be mad at Rachel for telling Lady Pants but not telling him, or to run after her and comfort her. Quinn quietly got up, "Puck, you may not have loved me, but you love her, and if you don't go save her now, when she needs you most, you will regret it forever." With that, Quinn quietly left the class.

Kurt and Mercedes stood outside the stall Rachel was in, "Rachel, you have to come out eventually."

Rachel sobbed some more, "No I don't! What am I gonna do?"

Kurt spoke again, "Diva, you can get on top of this. What happened to not letting it get you down?" Just then Quinn walked in, Cheerios uniform and all. "Hi Quinn," Kurt said, confused.

Quinn nodded at him, "Rachel, I know you and aren't and never were friends, but I know exactly what you're going through. You already wonder if people can tell, you worry Puck might leave you, you're scared you're parents will disown you, but mostly, you know people will ridicule you. I don't know if it's worse for you, or if it was worse for me. I was popular, Queen of the Celibacy club, head cheerleader, then everyone found out I was pregnant. And to top it off, it got out that it wasn't my boyfriends. But for you, you have nothing to loose, no offense. However, it might make the bullying even worse. My point is, you can't let anyone, especially not Finn, get you down. And also, I will be here for you, no matter what, I swear. And I'm not kidding, I'm one hundred percent serious. You can lean on me."

Rachel opened the stall door and hugged Quinn, "Thank you."

Quinn smiled softly, "Anytime. Now let's back in there." As the three girls and Kurt walked out of the bathroom, Rachel immediately noticed Puck leaning on the wall outside the bathroom. Quinn gave Rachel a pat on the back. "Go ahead, you can do this," she whispered and walked back to the classroom with the other two.

Puck hugged Rachel tight, "I heard everything she said in there. I just have to know, why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel sighed, "I found out while I was with Kurt. I was gonna tell you tonight, that's why I invited you over. I didn't want anyone but you two to know. But then Finn overheard them, and he was so mad that he told everyone in Glee, and oh my God what if one of them tells someone!" She started crying all over again.

Puck rubbed her hair, "It's okay, I already told them if they told a soul I would kick their ass. And I really threatened Finn. Rachel baby, I will never let you go. I will be here with you all through the way. I swear I won't let go of your hand once." He kissed the top of her head and the two, grabbing hands, walked back into the class.

"So, tomorrow we will choose songs for Regionals, and I decided to let you guys help decide," Mr. Schuester was saying when they walked in. The class cheered. Then all of a sudden, Mr. Schue gave Quinn the ready, and she started to sing a cappella.

Quinn:

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_The tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't, be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_Coz I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

Everyone except Rachel, Puck and Finn, who refuses to sing for Rachel and Puck:

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Kurt:

_So, if you're mad, get mad!_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me, now_

_Hey, what you got to hide? _

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_Coz even if you're wrong_

Everyone, except Rachel and Puck, with Finn reluctantly joining:

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

Puck stands up and walks over to join the rest of the Glee club, which have formed a group in the center of the class, sings too, locking eyes with Rachel:

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feelin' all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Santana:

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

Brittany:

_I'll stand by you_

Tina and Arite:

_I'll stand by you_

Mike, Matt and Finn:

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

Mercedes:

_I'll stand by you_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

Everyone except Rachel:

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

Rachel cried with joy, "Thank you all. You planned that really fast Quinn." Rachel knew she must have planned that while she and Puck were talking in the hall. Weird, how just like that, Rachel and Quinn were suddenly best friends.

Finn looked down shamefully, "Sorry Rachel, that I revealed you're secret."

Puck hugged Rachel. She smiled, "It's ok, in fact, I think it's better than before." Everyone joined Rachel and Puck in a hug. They'd all become close, especially since Rachel had thrown parities at her house all summer and only invited Glee kids. Most of the time they did hate each other, but it wasn't real hate, coz they could all see the close friendship/bond they each had with each and every one of those Glee members. Even bad breaks were resolved peacefully.

This was just the perfect way for Rachel to become better friends with everyone, because, it seemed everyone was being nice about this stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day they all rushed into the choir room. The bell rang and Finn was the only one late. He sighed and took his seat. Mr. Schue walked in after the bell rang. They all sat there, starring at him as they waited for him to say something. He finally sighed and started talking, "Alright class, today we're gonna sing our songs for the week. You have been working on them all week, right?"

Everyone knew that not a soul in that class had practiced and had anything ready to perform today. Everyone, that is, except Rachel and whatever poor soul was stuck singing with her. Rachel's hand shot up, "We're ready." She and Puck stood up in front of the class. Puck started strumming on his guitar, Rachel opened her mouth and started singing.

_**Rachel**_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_**Puck**_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause girl you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_**Rachel**_

_Cause you are the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_**Both**_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_**Rachel**_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the Vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cool as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_**Puck**_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause girl you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_**Rachel**_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_**Both**_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_**Rachel**_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_**Puck**_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_**Rachel**_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me) _

_And I'm the one for you (for you) _

_You take the both of us (of us) _

_And we're the perfect two_

_**Both**_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two _

Puck finished the last notes and let his guitar fall to the side of him. Most of the class clapped, some looking mildly interested, others pretending to care, but most not giving a damn what Rachel decides to sing. Rachel looked up at him. He was being so great about everything she couldn't help but beam at him. Biting her lip, she whispered, "I love you."

He smiled. He ran over to the corner and put his guitar down behind the drums. He quickly went back to her and walked her back to their seats. He squeezed her hand, "Love you too babe." They waited as Mr. Schue started going off about how if they didn't practice there was no way they would win Regionals. He said they'd gotten close to not winning Sectionals since the Warbler's had had Kurt. Now Kurt was back and they were totally gonna take Regionals by storm.

The bell rang and Mr. Schue said they would start a set list on Monday. Rachel started towards her locker after Puck kissed his cheek and went in the opposite direction towards his. She was so tired lately, and kept having weird cravings like carrots in the middle of English class. As she went to grab her book she rested her head on her hand for a minute. She started to fall asleep until Kurt came up behind her. He linked arms with her, grabbed her book, slammed her locker, and smiled, "C'mon lazy bones. Gotta get you're heart moving. You know you can still exercise when you're pregnant for like five or seven months if you were already exercising, which I know for a fact that you, diva, exercise every morning."

She sighed, accepting the fact that her friend wasn't leaving, "Yes, I'm perfectly aware of what I can and can't do, thank you. I have merely chosen what I do and don't want to do, and right now I want to lay down."

Kurt threw his head back in laughter, "You're so funny."

Rachel stopped to look at him. She frowned. She didn't think it was funny. In fact, whatever the exact opposite of funny is, that's what she thought it was. Standing with her hands on her hips she starred at him, "You are being mean. It isn't fully my fault I'm in this situation. In fact, I could very well blame you for this whole thing."

He snorted, "Doubt it."

"Oh really? Whose idea was the slutty Red Riding Hood costume?" Kurt sighed and looked to the side. He started to mumble something but she cut him off, "Or dancing with someone I wouldn't normally dance with?"

He pointed at her, "That was your fault. You chose Puckerman. Now c'mon, we have to get to class before you get us both detentions."

She rolled her eyes, but followed him. They got to the next class just in time. As the minutes ticked, Rachel couldn't help but notice how boring this class was, and how much she was dying to see Puck again at lunch. All hour she thought about him. Finally the teacher announced the homework and the bell rang. She got out of the class as fast as she could, while waiting for Kurt at the same time. Puck was waiting for her at the door. Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Ooo laa laa. I'll just get out of the way. Bye Rach."

She waved behind her, "I missed you in that brief hour."

He kissed the top of her head, "I missed you too." There was a moment of silence as the two walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. They saw Jewfro harassing some girl that looked like a younger version of Rachel. Puck looked at the ceiling, "Ever think about how odd it is that we met and 'fell in love' because of a Halloween party? Or really because of Karofsky?"

Rachel let out a small laugh, "Yeah, it is weird." They turned the corner of the cafeteria and went to the lunch line. Rachel waited as Puck got his food. They walked towards a table with Finn, Santana and Brittany. Rachel tensed and looked down, "Why are we gonna sit with them?"

Puck frowned, confused, "Coz' they're my friends?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "Ok. Fine." As they sat Rachel pulled out her veggie salad from her lunch box and a bottle of water. Avoiding everyone's eyes, she starred at her food.

Brittany nudged her, "I don't bite Rachel, Santana does, but only in my room."

Santana looked appalled and rolled her eyes, "You don't share those things Britt."

Brittany's hand flew to her mouth, "Oops."

Finn still hadn't said a word, Rachel didn't blame him. She didn't want to be here anyway. Puck nudged her and smiled at her, which made her smile. He bent down to her ear, "Talk a little, they don't _hate_ you."

Rachel swallowed thickly, "The weather, outside, it's, nice." She smiled sweetly and looked up a little.

Santana frowned, "Yeah? I guess."

Rachel got up and ran to the bathroom. Quinn, who had just walked in, slowly and quietly, followed her to the bathroom. As she entered she heard the girl throwing up, "Hey, it's Quinn. I have some water for you, once you get finished in there. I know it always made me feel better when Santana or Brittany would bring me a bottle of water."

Quinn heard the click of the stall and Rachel walked out. Rachel daintily walked to the sink, washed her hands and splashed some water on her face. She smiled at the blonde and grabbed the water. After she took a sip, she put the cover on and mumbled thank you. Quinn smiled, "No problem."

As they left the bathroom Quinn noticed Rachel looking dreadfully at the table. Quinn glanced at her, "You don't have to sit with them. You can sit any where else. I'm sure Puck, I mean, Noah will understand."

Rachel sighed, nodding, "Yeah. Can I come sit with you?"

Quinn smiled, "Absolutely."

Rachel wasn't sure how she felt about Quinn being nice, but she thought she might as well enjoy it before the torturing came back. Quinn understood what it was like being pregnant in high school, and although only the Glee club knew so far, Rachel felt the whole world knew, and most importantly, Quinn understood the pain of being impregnated by Noah Puckerman. However, on top of that, Quinn was just glad that Rachel was tied down to Puck and would leave Finn alone.

Rachel walked back to Puck, bending down she whispered in his ear something and he reluctantly agreed. She grabbed her lunch and followed Quinn. Quinn put her arm around Rachel's shoulders protectively. Santana stared at them, "What the hell was that?"

Finn shrugged. Brittany looked at Puck, "Sorry Puckie, I think Rachel and Quinn are having sexy times." Puck chuckled a little and stared after his girl. Rachel and Quinn? He didn't know whether to be turned on or pissed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to know if you want super extreme drama, or nice easy flow with slight drama? Please tell me, or I'll make the decision myself, and you might not like it. Also review! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I'm starting this new thing with my stories where I'll write "Here's what you missed on Puckerman to the Rescue," like "Here's what you missed on Glee," and if you like it, I'll continue.**

_**Here's what you missed on Puckerman to the Rescue**_

_**Rachel and Puck did it after a Halloween party which started a very awkward relationship between the two. Then Rachel started doing these things to test Puck, because Mercedes said she couldn't trust him. Puck broke up with her, but when she came crying back he took her back. The next day Rachel heard him and Santana doing it in the bathroom, and ended it between them, going back to Finn. She was enjoying being with Finn, they went on a date and the next day Kurt said he couldn't stop talking about it. Rachel found out she was pregnant and told Kurt she had to go back to Puck. The next day Finn told everyone in Glee Rachel was pregnant because he heard Rachel and Kurt talking on the phone. Everyone at first was shocked and Rachel stormed out. Quinn made her feel better, and Puck reassured her he didn't care that she was pregnant and would stay with her through the way. Then the Glee club sang 'I'll Stand By You' led by Quinn and Kurt. Rachel feels the love. The next day Rachel and Puck are the only ones who prepared their song for the week's subject Love Songs. At lunch she sat by Puck and some of his friends. She ran to the bathroom during lunch because she felt sick, what with being pregnant, and Quinn came to help her. Quinn noticed Rachel didn't want to go sit there so she offered for Rachel to come sit with her. Rachel went and sat with Quinn after talking to Puck briefly. Everyone was shocked that Quinn was being so nice to Rachel.**_

_**And that's what you missed on Puckerman to the Rescue**_

Rachel pulled into Puck's driveway after school. Knocking on his door she waited for him to open the door. He came to the door and she walked in right away, "Hey, thanks for being understanding at lunch. I just didn't want to sit with them."

Puck hugged her, "No problem."

Rachel sat on his couch and rubbed her eyes. She could hear him making noise in the kitchen, so she raised her voice so her would hear her, "I think you should come over for dinner tonight."

Puck came out holding two glasses filled with orange juice and a bowl of popcorn. He couldn't imagine why he would come over for dinner? What did she want to do? He shrugged, "Uh, sure, but why?" As soon as the question slipped through his lips he knew why.

Rachel frowned at him, rubbing her belly, "To tell them about this one, duh." She was shocked he didn't know. They obviously had to tell her parents. She frowned, depressed that it was only almost one month. She still had about eight months.

He looked down. There was no way in hell Puck wanted to tell her parents he got her drunk and knocked her up, hell, few guys wanted to tell their girlfriends dad that. Especially at this age. "I don't know Rach, what if he flips out and kicks you out, or makes you move so you can't see me, or kills me or something," Puck frowned.

Rolling her eyes she took a drink of her orange juice, "Jeez Noah, are you really that insane? My fathers will more than likely be fine with the whole situation. They might say that I was stupid and irresponsible and they'll say 'We are _so_ disappointed in you,' but I don't care." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He grabbed her hand, "Let's go, right now."

Rachel looked nervous, "Are you sure? I mean, there won't be any food to shove in your mouth at an awkward moment."

He chuckled and pulled her off the couch, "I don't care." She giggled a little and followed him outside. He got in his truck and she hopped in her truck. On the way there Rachel sang part of 'Defying Gravity.' It was stuck in her head. It also pumped her up for the horrible thing she was about to do. She was still mumbling the words when she got out of the car and when she saw her boyfriend he laughed. She frowned at him.

"I'm scared," she mumbled as she walked towards the door. She started digging through her purse until she found her key. Then, however, she kept fumbling with it.

Puck eventually just grabbed it from her hand and opened the door. He smirked, "Taa daa!" She giggled and told him to go to her room. He went up the stairs cautiously, not sure when someone might pop out at him. At first he was confused coz he didn't know which room was hers, then he saw a giant gold star hanging on a door, and he knew he found her room.

Rachel walked into the kitchen, she could hear her father making dinner. She walked over to him, "We're eating dinner early?"

He nodded, "Yup."

Biting her lip, she looked down at her feet, "Daddy, can Noah stay for dinner?"

He looked at her, "Sure pumpkin, why?"

"Um, no reason," with that she kissed his cheek and skipped upstairs. When she entered the door she saw Puck reading her diary. She put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. Looking up at her, he smiled and she felt butterflies flutter in her belly. "We're eating early, so you're staying for dinner. Stop reading my diary."

He smirked at her and took her in his arms, pulling her on top of him, "Oh chill, I didn't read that much. Just the part where you talked about me, and when we kiss it's so magical and you could keep kissing me forever and let me tou-"

"Ok! That's enough! I need a new hiding place for that thing, or a lock. You are so annoying sometimes," he reached his hand around her neck and pulled her close to him. He started pecking at her lips and then full blown making out. His hand ran up her thigh and under her skirt. She grabbed his hand, "Stop. This is how we got in this situation."

He sighed, "Fine." He stood up and walked into her closet. He'd never really been here, besides that one time they went out, or the 'Run Joey Run' thing, but that's all. Plus he never cared enough to look at her stuff. Her closet was huge and he was so shocked by the amount of animal sweaters, "Rachel, babe, when you go to the store to buy maternity clothes, I'm coming with you to help you choose stuff."

Rachel laughed, "Coz you know fashion."

Puck laughed, "I know what people want to see, and this," he held out a sweater, "is not what people want to see."

Folding her arms across her chest, Rachel stuck out her lip, "That's my favorite one."

Chuckling he threw it back in her closet and went to sit by her, "It's ok, I love with or without hot clothes."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but was interrupted by her father's voice, "Honey come down for dinner." Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He stood up and followed her downstairs. "Hello Noah, how are you today?" her father said when he saw the two.

Puck smiled crookedly and sat down next to Rachel, "I'm pretty good, how about you?"

Rachel's father, Daniel, replied kindly, "Wonderful." _Not for long_, Puck thought.

Rachel's dad, Eric, came out from the living room and sat down at the table. As soon as Daniel put the last dish, a bowl of rice, on the table, they said grace, and started eating. Rachel nudged Puck, and looked up at the table and the people sitting there through her eyelashes. "Dad, daddy, I need to tell you something very important. Well actually, we need to tell you something very important."

Daniel and Eric looked at each other nervously, then Eric looked at the two reckless teenagers in front of them, "What is it honey?"

Rachel swallowed hard, "I'm, I mean, I, well see, it wasn't."

"Spit it out Rachel," her dad said worriedly.

"I'm pregnant," as soon as the words came out she wished she hadn't said anything at all. There was a brief silence, then Eric stood up, making everything on the table wobble a little and stormed up stairs, cussing under his breathe.

Rachel ran upstairs to her room, tears sliding down her face. Puck sat there, Daniel sitting across from him. "I suppose you're the father?" her father asked. Puck could hear disappointment in his girlfriend's father's voice. He felt horrible for doing this to Rachel. It hadn't really been her choice, he got her drunk. God he felt like a bad person.

He looked down and nodded, "I'm sorry Mr. Berry. I really do love your daughter though, I would never hurt her."

Daniel shook his head, "I have a crying daughter and a pissed husband upstairs. I probably need to go talk to them."

Puck looked and the blonde man in front of him, moving the carrots around on his plate with his fork, "Mr. Berry, how are you handling this?"

He scoffed, "I'm disappointed, but I'll be here for her no matter what. I can't believe _my_ daughter got pregnant. When she told me about that Quinn girl I couldn't believe it, and then when she told us Quinn lied and it was actually Noah- Wait a minute, you got Quinn Fabray pregnant too, didn't you?"

Puck nodded, ashamed. Daniel looked up at the ceiling, Puck could only see his neck. "What did you and Quinn do with your baby?"

Puck sighed, remembering the way Quinn treated him and when she said she was giving it up for adoption. "She gave it up to adoption. I wanted to keep though, she didn't think I would make a good dad, and said that, that-" he couldn't continue, he found tears pooling around his eyes.

Daniel rubbed his arm, "At least you really care. Well, I support you and Rachel, and whatever you two decide to do, and I'll get Eric to come around too. I'm gonna go talk to Rachel."

Rachel was crying, face down on her bed, when she heard a soft knock on her door, "Go away! I don't deserve anyone talking to me!"

Daniel opened the door and walked in, closing it quietly behind him, "Rachel, I wanted to let you know, that I'll be here for you, and I support you and Noah through whatever you decide. I think we need to talk to his parents about options, before we decide."

Rachel sprang into her father's arms, "Daddy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I didn't even want to, I just, I'm so sorry, Daddy, please forgive me!"

Daniel rubbed his daughter's hair, "It's ok baby doll, I love you, and I forgive you. Have you guys told his parents?" His daughter shook her head, he felt her crying more, knowing she was upset about Eric, "Oh honey, Dad is just disappointed, as am I. He just doesn't know how to handle it. He probably wants to kill Noah, and he loves you so much, he's just worried and sad. I promise everything will be ok, he'll come around, I swear."

Rachel took several deep breathes and hugged her father tighter, "Thank you Daddy, I love you too, and I'm sorry."

"I know honey, it's ok. I'm gonna go talk to your dad, why don't you go downstairs and finish eating. Plus Noah is probably worried about you."

Rachel and her father both left, turning in opposite directions. As Rachel walked down the steps she heard Puck moving his fork around on his plate. He looked up the second he saw her, "Hey, how are you feeling? You seemed pretty upset earlier."

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. I wish my dad wasn't so upset."

"Your other dad seemed ok with it?"

"Yeah, he was. Maybe we should stay at you're house tonight, just to give the some time to cool down, is that alright with you?"

"Course babe. You wanna tell you're dad or write him a note or what?" Puck looked around the house, trying to find something she could write on.

Rachel grabbed a notepad and a pen and quickly jotted down a quick note. She went upstairs and grabbed an extra pair of clothes for tomorrow. Seeing how tomorrow was Saturday she didn't have to get fancy clothes. Going downstairs she grabbed Puck's hand, "Let's go."

As soon as they arrived at his house, he asked if Rachel could spend the night coz her parents were fighting. His mom said yes and they went to his room. Rachel slipped into one of his tee shirts and pulled her skirt off, grabbing a pair of his short to pull on. He laid in his bed and she curled up next to him, "Goodnight Noah."

"Night Red."

**A/N: What did you think? Rachel's dads were pretty…. interesting. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
